I'm A Dad
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: So i suck at mpreg, but tried anyway just to see what would happen. As it was, it exploded in my face and went out of proportions. In this, everyone, that matters, finds out Cas is *with child*. Love that phrase. See how they react! Slash, mpreg.


**Just some crack i wrote when i got bored. SO there.**

**Dean: I like it.**

**Cas: Although, i do not know if it is accurate or not, Dean...**

**Me: Who votes that they try it anyways?**

**Cara: *Hand up***

**Jace: *Hand up***

**Eve: *two hands up and jumping wildly about***

**Bartimaeus: Why not? *Hand up***

**Magnus: Always in the mood for some... um... action and baby making... yeah that. *Hand up***

**Dean: YYYYYYEEEESSSS! *mimics Eve hands***

**Cas:*glare at Dean***

**Dean:*puts hands down***

**Cas: *walks away***

**Dean:*following* Does this mean i'm couched?**

**Jace: O.o An angel knows how to couch his boyfriend? **

**Bartimaeus: What is this world coming to?**

**Magnus: I'll rule it with glitter someday, then you'll have something to worry about.**

**Everyone that's still there: O.o**

**(The couching is an ongoing joke in my fic, I Promise, I Love You. Its Destiel so READ IT!)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When the angel had first told him, all Dean could think about was how that worked. It couldn't be true, but then, Castiel was running for the bathroom and leaning over the toilet bowl, puking his guts up, sounding miserable and dean had gone over to hold his hair away (what little of it there was) because, if he was right, and he was sure he was, this was his fault.

And then, the next words out of the angel's mouth when he was done and sitting on the motel bed (thank God Sam was out!): "I understand that you are not happy about this and that you want nothing to do with it Dean, but-"

And he was abruptly cut off by Dean kissing him, because, hello? They had been in a relationship for how long? At least three years. And Castiel thought he didn't want this, wasn't happy about this?

"You're right Cas," he said as he pulled back from the surprised angel. "I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic. Why wouldn't I be?"

Castiel looked at a loss. "I-I don't understand."

Dean sighed. He'd always wanted this. With Cas, most importantly. And now it was happening. God, maybe the big man that was supposed to be upstairs was watching. "Cas, is it real… this?" He gestured to the angel, then himself then the angel's stomach.

Castiel nodded, still serious. "Yes, Dean. It is. I promise."

And then, Dean smiled, full out, full blown, smiled. He hugged Cas, although gently, and then whispered, "Then yeah, I want it. I want you. And whoever's in there." He bit his lip and then asked, "So… how long?"

Castiel thought then answered, "Three months, give or take a few days."

"And how long have you known?"

"Three hours."

Huh. Well wasn't that something? And yes, Dean was perfectly ok with having a relationship (a real relationship with EVERYTHING that came with one) with a man. Because Cas was special.

His Cas.

Dean pulled Cas to him, taking off his trench coat and laying back on the motel bed with Castiel sprawled across his chest, belly-up. Castiel kicked off his shoes, wondering what Dean was up to. He settled comfortably into the hunter's bulk and then yelped as Dean slid a hand under his white button-up shirt.

Dean skimmed his fingers over Castiel's stomach and then exclaimed in joy as he found what he was looking for. The smallest bump. He chuckled as Castiel relaxed, finally realized what Dean was doing. "You've got a baby-bump, Cas." He kissed his angel's temple, as Castiel's eyes fluttered closed when Dean rubbed the spot and skimmed it with the pads of his fingers.

"Mmmm," the angel responded.

Dean and Cas stayed like that for the rest of the day and Sam was kind of confused when he walked in on them later on that night. Dean's hand was still under Cas's shirt and they were both asleep, cuddled together. Sam knew about them, supported them, if anything had tried to get them together when it had taken too long. But the cuddling was new and he sorta liked it and decided to get his own room, just in case.

Though, if Castiel was sleeping (which was really, really weird) then they weren't getting jiggy with it tonight.

* * *

Dean was strangely happy the next few days. He was always smiling and seemed to be in an awesome mood all the time, even when the baddies were getting the better of them.

And it seemed to escalate whenever Castiel was around. Which wasn't that weird, but they'd give each other these looks and then start to whisper and touch and snuggle and Dean just looked so happy and….

SAM WANTED TO KNOW WHY!

Then Dean started getting a little bossy with Cas. Turns out, the angel was now eating and for some reason, Dean was making sure he was eating right. He'd caught the end of one conversation, walking in one day.

"…not eating for just you Cas! You gotta stay healthy babe." A kiss to the temple. "I just… wanna make sure this goes alright, ok? I wanna make sure you and the squirt are good. If anything happened to either of you…"

And then Castiel had silently reassured him that it was going to be fine.

And Sam had walked back out wondering what the hell was going on.

Honestly, if it hadn't been for Chuck, he would never have known.

They had made their way down there to see the prophet and his wife (yes, he married…BECKY), see how they were getting on. Sam made the mistake of making a joke about little prophet rug rats, to which Chuck had answered, "Some people just aren't as lucky as Dean and Cas."

And then hunter and angel, who had tagged along, had frozen in place.

"What?" Chuck said, as Sam had tried to make sense of the statement.

And then Becky had slapped him upside the head and said, "They haven't told Sam yet, remember?"

"Ooops…."

"Dean?" Sam asked, wanting an explanation, "Cas?"

Dan had Cas by the waist and was smiling sheepishly, as was the angel. "Hey, Sam. Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"You're gonna be an uncle."

And Sam had promptly passed out.

Smooth, Winchester. Smooth.

When Sam came to, he was on the couch and looking into a pair of green eyes and blue eyes. One begged him not freak out again, the other begged him not to say anything stupid that would upset the emotionally unstable angel.

We all can guess whose facial expression was Dean's.

"Seriously?" Sam had then asked.

Both Dean and Cas had nodded simultaneously.

And Sam felt sorta happy. His brother was going to have a family and with the one man….er angel, he loved. And even if it was kinda weird and Sam had been the last to know, he was still glad. Even if it was still… weird.

Really weird.

But, alright, their whole life was, so maybe this shouldn't be quite a shock.

"Ok, I'm ok," Sam said to their worried looks. "But next time this happens, you tell me first before the prophet catches wind and tells his crazy wife."

At Becky's scowl, Dean smiled. "Yeah, Sammy. You got it." And Sam was surprised that his brother, with that comment, was implying that, yeah, sure, there very well might be a next time.

They then started to talk about weird things that hunters usually wouldn't talk about, like baby names for girls or boys and nursery colors and, shit, they'd actually have to get a house or something, or focus on staying at Bobby's. Maybe the whole hunting thing would be over, now that one of them were starting a family.

And Sam liked the sound of that.

* * *

A few months later, with a swollen stomached Cas who, as it turned out, was slowly turning human with his pregnancy and couldn't do even remotely angelic things anymore, the Winchesters made their way over to Bobby's to share the good news.

When the old man opened the door, he smiled at Sam, scowled at Dean's oddly exuberant face and blanched openly at the visibly pregnant Cas, Dean's hand resting protectively on Cas's swollen tummy.

"Hey Bobby?" Dean said, "Guess what?" Bobby couldn't form words. His mind was not computing. "I'm a dad!"

And then Bobby fell face first to the porch, passed out cold.

"Yeah," Sam said, grabbing Bobby under the arm and dragging him into the house, where Dean was sitting Cas down on some pillows, since the former angel was complaining of a backache and Dean was now a devoted husband/almost-father. "That's what I said when I found out."

Bobby, in his unconscious state, had no smartass comment to supply Sam with.

* * *

**So, how crack-ass was that?**

**Not bad, on my standards, could have been worse.**

**Review?**


End file.
